banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sith Commissioner
Though not a Sith Lord himself, the Sith Commissioner had supreme authority over the Sith Order. Creation Darth Bane was pretty pleased with himself after he came up with the Rule of Two. He took an apprentice, Darth Zannah, and trained her to kill him. During the training time, Bane began to worry that some later Sith Lord would muck up the whole thing, and he'd be far too dead to do anything about it. In order to deal with such an occasion, he created the Sith Commissioner. The Sith Commissioner would be able to oversee future Sith Lords, and take decisive action if the rule were being violated. Since giving any one Sith Lord such power would clearly destroy the very rule he was trying to uphold, Bane chose his lawyer, Levi Eckman of Wabo, Mona, and Eckman. He used a bunch of fancy Sith Magic and artifacts to give Eckman mysterious powers and place him in Stasis so that he could be kept alive until he was needed. Action The Sith Commissioner was able to keep an eye on things, but only acted when it was absolutely necessary. He sent letters of warning to Darth Millenial and Darth Fascist, but did not see the need to intercede, since the Rule of Two line of succession continued on. He worked with Darth Powerbottom to make some revisions to the Rule, which angered Powerbottom's master Darth Tare. After Darth Cheww lost the original Rule of Two and it was found by the Jedi, the Sith Commissioner called a press conference to announce that the Sith did not exist, and the Jedi shouldn't bother trying to track them down. Somehow that worked. Darth Dave The Sith Commissioner's biggest adversary in the Sith Order was Darth Dave. The two initially butted heads when the commissioner criticized his Sith name and asked him to consider something more creative and fearsome, like "Darth Liverspot." Darth Dave responded by filing a lawsuit against the commissioner, arguing that the commissioner's input violated the Rule of Two. This was confusing since it was the commissioner's responsibility to decide whether or not the rule was being violated. After Dave became Sith Master, the Commissioner was forced to intervene once again, since Darth Juurk, Dave's apprentice, refused to kill him. Darth Dave argued that the commissioner simply had it out for him, and threatened to move the Sith Order to another Galaxy. In the end, The Sith Commissioner was forced to strip Dave of his Sith franchise. Darth Dave was allowed to live, but no longer had any Sith powers. Darth Juurk was seen as unfit, and was killed. For the next two years, there were no Sith in the Galaxy, until the commissioner found Darth Unfrenndlee and somehow managed to train him. Destruction The next few hundred years went relatively well. The Sith Lords kept killing their masters and taking apprentices- as they should. Eventually Darth Sidious came along and feared that he might run into some problems with the commissioner. Rather than take the risk, he invited the commissioner to a fancy dinner at Groutflinger's to celebrate the death of Darth Plagueis. Things started out OK, but during a discussion about the history of Force Lightning, the Sidious started putting the moves on him. Though he had never done anything like that before, the commissioner was flattered and excited, and went with Sidious back to his hotel room. Sidious went to the bathroom, and told the commissioner to make himself comfortable. Having seen this sort of thing in movies, he removed his clothes, including all his Sith amulets that kept him alive. Sidious emerged from the bathroom fully clothed, and proceeded to kill the commissioner with Force Lightning. The commissioner was disappointed, but also a little relieved. Category:Sith Stuff Category:No-Names Sith Commissioner